


Enigma

by DarkCorgi



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus has brought the long missing Harry Potter to Hogwarts where he eventually finds out what a mystery the young prostitute is.  Sequel to Serendipity





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make absolutely nothing from this.  
Advertisement: Part of the 12th wave of the Dusk till Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest at www.kardasi.com. This wave's challenge: What if? What would happen if an event occurred differently than the books? In this story and it's prequel Harry wasn't raised by the Dursley's, but lived on the street as a prostitute when Severus finds him. A/N: This story is the sequel to my 10th wave story 'Serendipity'. Mentions of child abuse of the sexual kind.  
Beta: Much thanks to Rakina for doing the last minute beta for me. I appreciate it lady!!

 

Severus Apparated as close to the school's gates as he could and it was a damn good thing that he did. Once he appeared the Death Eaters waiting outside the school began to fire curses at him. Each of those men hidden behind those bone white masks wanted to be the one to tell the Dark Lord that they were responsible for bringing down the traitor. Severus scrambled with his unconscious and precious bundle through the open gates, which promptly closed once he crossed the threshold. The blinding arcs of light fired at him by those he once spied upon impacted against the wards that surrounded the school and Severus heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

Once inside the safety of the castle grounds Severus checked his burden and found that Shane, or as he was known in the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was still unaware of anything around him. Severus shifted the limp body into a more comfortable position for carrying and slowly made his way up the long, long path to the castle. He knew that Dumbledore would be waiting for him to arrive like a father waiting for his only daughter to return home after an evening out and he braced himself for the chaos that was going to occur when he arrived. He knew it was going to be a circus.

 

By the time he felt his arms were going to give out he arrived at the huge oak doors that led into Hogwarts. The doors swung silently open when he stepped towards them and waiting just inside them was not only Dumbledore, but McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. All three gave him an anxious once-over and he could see the relief in their eyes when he appeared to be unharmed. After assuring themselves of his continued wellbeing they all looked askance at the young man he carried. When he didn't respond to their unspoken question, Dumbledore broke the silence.

 

"Severus, my boy, who do you have there?" Curiosity was literally eating the old man alive as he looked with marked interest at the young man Severus held. 

 

Instead of answering the Headmaster verbally, Severus blew at the hair covering Shane's forehead. The young man's hair bowed to Severus' breath and parted, showing the famous scar that everyone in the Wizarding world sought and hoped to see. The three older teachers gasped in surprise and in a flurry of motion, Shane was taken from him as the two witches levitated his body and ran to the hospital wing. Severus followed them at a slower pace with Dumbledore right beside him. It didn't take them long to reach Pomfrey's domain and it was upon their arrival at the doors that the Headmaster started his plans for controlling their long lost idol.

 

"I think it may be best that you not come in, Severus."

 

"Why is that, Headmaster?"

 

"I don't believe it would do Harry any good to see someone that knows some of his actions over the years as you do." Dumbledore left the fact that the boy was a whore unsaid, though it was very obvious to them both. "He needs a fresh start and he doesn't need any distractions as he tries to catch up with his peers."

 

Dumbledore didn't give Severus a chance to reply. The old wizard strode into the hospital wing, firmly closing the doors before he had the chance to move. Severus glared impotently at the door for several long moments before turning on his heel and heading back into the dungeons. Once inside, he walked to a cabinet sitting opposite the door and removed the first breakable object that came to hand. Said item shattered against the far wall with a satisfying crash, the pieces of glass fell to the floor reflecting the small amount of light the fireplace gave off. Several more items joined the first until Severus' anger dissipated. _How dare that old fool deny him a chance to help mould the young man he found into the hero they needed?_ Severus' thoughts revolved around that for a long while before he could calm down. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore insisted that he would be a distraction. Did the old man think that he'd take advantage of Shane's presence here to fulfil his needs? That he'd take force Shane into performing while the younger man was being force fed seven years of magical education? Severus sighed in frustration. Why didn't they understand that Shane was his only ticket to freedom? Sha…Harry, he had to get used to calling the young man Harry, was the only person that could defeat the Dark Lord and the only means that Severus had to remove that last bit of taint remaining, the one thing that his spying couldn't get rid of. His Dark Mark. The only way for that to be gone is for Sh… Harry to kill the being that he once swore allegiance to.

 

Severus crossed the room into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed without bothering to remove his shoes. He wasn't sure what to do, but he'd think of something. Dumbledore's plan to keep Severus away from the young man wasn't going to work. He certainly wouldn't be happy if the only person he may have known dumped him in a foreign environment and abandoned him. He'd just have to wait for a chance to meet up with the young man once again. He couldn't afford not to. He had the chance for something very good and he wasn't about to give it up just because of a cagey old man. It wasn't every day that someone finds another whose magic compliments their own. No, he wasn't going to lose that chance. With that decision made, Severus rolled off the bed to change into robes and proceeded to immerse himself in making his potions. After all, the hospital wing always needed more potions, especially with the Dark Lord on the rampage.

 

Dinner time arrived and Severus made his way to the Great Hall using one of several hidden passageways that led there. When he slipped into the dining hall he was assaulted by a wall of sound. It took him a few moments to focus in on one conversation and when he managed to listen in to one of the several hundred discussions, he found he had to revise his prediction from earlier. Sh…Harry's arrival didn't cause a circus-like atmosphere. It was sheer chaos. The only thing he could compare it to was a pack of starving wolves falling upon a scrap of meat. The theories everyone was spouting about where the Boy-Who-Lived was all this time were varied and many were so ludicrous that it was all Severus could do to prevent himself from hexing several people. Right now it was insane here, tomorrow would be a hundred times worse. Severus could picture it now. Fudge would be doing his damnedest to take credit for Sh…Harry's return and no matter what, Severus wouldn't be getting any acknowledgement for his efforts. As he sat down at his place and began spooning food onto his plate he began to wonder if he had made the right choice in bringing the young man into this world. Despite his occupation the green-eyed man had seemed to be happy. Harry at least had friends in London that cared for him because of his personality and not because of a childhood scar. Severus remembered that older woman calling out to Harry as they headed towards the young man's chosen hotel. Yes, Harry had real friends on the London streets. Perhaps Severus could help him escape if he wasn't happy with the way things were going here.

 

Severus was right about the next day. It was nothing more than sheer and utter chaos with Fudge doing his damnedest to claim all the credit for Harry's return to the Wizarding world. Oddly enough, Dumbledore actually gave Severus the nod for finding Harry, though no one bothered him at all, which he was very grateful for. At the first opportunity he retreated to his dungeon and brewed while the rest of the Wizarding world celebrated the return of a young man who didn't have a clue as to who or what they were. Severus would use his time constructively while the rest of the sheep would bleat and allow a seventeen year old to save their arses. 

 

Whenever he could he asked Dumbledore how Harry was doing, but didn't receive a reply any more detailed than 'he's fine'. Severus took to lurking in the shadows even more than normal in order to find out how the young man was doing. Every night he dreamed of the younger man. Whether it was their magic trying to get them together now that they were apart or just his hopeful imagination he wasn't able to tell. He wondered if Harry was experiencing the same phenomenon. 

 

Weeks went by and Severus couldn't get Harry out of his mind. It didn't help that his subconscious refused to cooperate. Over and over it played his memories of their one evening together; the night before Severus discovered who his paid bedmate was. He had to admit it was the best time he’d ever had and he wouldn't mind a return engagement if Harry was willing. Thanks to his rebellious mind he decided to take matters into his own hands when Dumbledore refused to answer his questions about Harry. He clung to the shadows and patrolled the halls, but this time he was in search of Minerva instead of wayward students. It took him quite a while to find the older witch. Usually when she took to the halls you could hear the clicking of her heels as she strode down the hall. He found out the reason why he couldn't locate her when he felt himself being watched and hear the distinctive meow of Minerva as her animagus form slunk out the shadows a few feet away. He could hear her distinctive Scottish brogue even in feline form. 

 

Minerva's tabby form glared at him until he turned with a sneer and headed in the opposite direction. Now that he knew the general area where Harry was being kept he'd trap the entrances to these halls so Minerva or anyone else working with the boy would lead him right to him. He retreated to his dungeons and brewed the potion he once used to track Harry's despicable father around the school. The beauty in this potion was the fact that no one could see the trail until the powdered forcus mushroom was blown across the potion. Then the trail would become visible and Severus will be able to find Harry's quarters. If any of his students could see the smile on his face they'd drop dead in an instant. As a matter of fact so would most of his colleagues.

 

Two nights later he crept around that hallway and coated the thresholds of doors and hallways leading up to his targeted corridor. In order to avoid Minerva and her keen nose he retreated to his quarters and waited. He was glad it was a Saturday and for the first time in ages, he didn't have a detention to supervise. Severus waited an hour before making his way back to the fourth floor. He remembered that the hallway in question housed the guest quarters and figured that Harry would be very secluded there since hardly anyone went into that wing of the castle these days. He methodically checked every location he treated. He blew the finely ground and powdered mushroom over the area, looking for feline paw prints. Thankfully he could tell Mrs. Norris's paw prints from Minerva's by the size. He didn't know where Filch got the kneazle half breed, but it made Severus' task easier. Minerva's paws were much smaller due to the fact she was a common tabby. He struck gold at the fifth intersection he tested. He slowly crept forward, blowing the powder in an arc before him until he found where the paw prints ended in a pair of granny-boot shod feet. 

 

Severus didn't bother knocking. He slammed the door open and quickly scanned the room. He found Harry sitting on a window seat with Minerva lecturing him about studying. He didn't get a chance to speak, nor did Minerva get a chance to scold him. Instead he found himself dodging the books Minerva brought Harry and he was having a hard time avoiding them. The young man had very good aim.

 

"You bastard! You brought me here and just abandoned me! How could you?" Harry's snarling visage was red in rage and he was readying another book to throw. 

 

Severus chose to deal with this situation in a manner that would drop Minerva's jaw to the floor.

 

"The tea set is a much better choice for throwing. Even if you miss your target you still have the satisfaction of hearing the glass shatter against the wall." Severus had a small smile on his face and Minerva stood there blinking in surprise.

 

The slight joke had the effect he wanted. Harry put the book back on the table and returned to his seat with a chuckle.

 

"I take it you speak from experience?" Severus gave a slight nod of affirmation and waited for Harry's next question. "Why didn't you come to see me? You're the only familiar face here even though we just met for a few hours."

 

"I wasn't allowed to. I had to track Professor McGonagall here since I wasn't told your location."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Because, Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore did not allow him to know." Minerva answered in a clipped tone that told Severus that she was rapidly losing her patience. Whether it was due to Harry's reactions or his actions remained a mystery.

 

"Are you the only sane person here?" Harry asked him with an absolutely straight face. "Everyone that's been here has been talking to someone who isn't here. Who the hell is Potter?" 

Severus chuckled at the bewildered green eyes staring at him and pleading for answers.  
"Shane, you're Mr. Potter. Actually your full name is Harry James Potter. We've been looking for you for the past six years after you didn't answer your school acceptance letter."

 

"Are you sure you've got the right person?"

 

"Of course we're sure. The scar on your forehead is a dead giveaway as well as your eyes. Only one other person had eyes like that and that was your mother." Minerva answered in a huff followed by a glare when Harry looked at him for confirmation.

 

"Yes, Shane, that is what your parents named you. I went to Hogwarts with both of them."

 

"You did?" Harry asked with obvious interest.

 

"Yes I did. I will admit that your father and I loathed each other, but I did get along alright with your mother when I wasn't putting my foot in my mouth." Severus gave in to the unspoken request for more information. "I'll tell you more at another time, Shane." 

 

"Really, Severus, call the boy by his name. Why he insists on using that other one I'll never know," Minerva spat in annoyance.

 

"I didn't know my name was Harry." Green eyes glared at Minerva, who blinked in surprise, obviously taken aback by the show of anger in what must have been a very complacent young man. "The people that abandoned me never called me that. I was either ‘boy’ or ‘freak’ to them."

 

"When did the Dursleys abandon you, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice entered the conversation startling all three of them, but only Minerva showed it.

 

"Is that what they were called? I never knew. I wasn't allowed to talk to them nor did I have permission to leave the house. God forbid that the neighbours spot me." Harry rolled his eyes to emphasis his disgust before answering the Headmaster's question. "I think I was about three when they dumped me in this really run down neighbourhood in London. I was alone for a couple of days before some old lady with a gaggle of kids behind her scooped me up. She called me Shane and made sure I had some scraps to eat along with the rest of the children. Here I thought someone out there actually knew my name. I guess she was crazy. I thought Billy was just griping."

 

"What happened after that lady took you in?" Dumbledore prompted gently, a frown upon his face.

 

"Well everything was alright for a while until she died. The police were combing through the abandoned warehouses, factories and homes looking for squatters and found her body. They tried to take us all in, but some of us got away. I only managed because Billy grabbed me and carried me out."

 

What happened after you and the older boy managed to evade the authorities, Harry?" 

 

"Billy took care of me and one of the girls that got away for a while, but he got really sick and he found other people to take care of us. I don't know what happened to Christy, but Billy got a man to take me." Something in Harry's tone made Severus frown. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he wasn't going to like what caused the change.

 

"What aren't you telling us?" Severus asked, quietly encouraging the younger man to unburden his past on stronger shoulders.

 

"Let's just say that the man Billy sent me to live with wasn't interested in having me as a son."

 

"Did he beat you?" Minerva asked sharply, looking ready to claw the man apart if she ever met him. 

 

"No, he didn't do anything like that." Harry replied softly. Severus could sense his reluctance about discussing this subject and he could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that he did too.

 

"Harry." The Headmaster's bright blue eyes were serious and penetrating.

 

"I really don't want to discuss this. It's all over and I'd rather forget it."

 

"Nothing that happened in your past is going to go way. It'll rear it ugly head when you can least afford it to," Severus told the younger man before either of his two colleagues could say anything. "Trust me on this one. It's happened far too frequently to me."

 

"All right, if you lot insist. I know damn well that you aren't going to like it." Harry took a deep breath before looking Severus in the eye. "The only reason that man took me in was because he was a paedophile. He kept me until I was ten and then he tossed me out when I was too old to appeal to him."

 

"And you just stayed there and let him?" Minerva shrieked in outrage. "All that time on the streets and no one's taught you how to pick a lock?"

 

"I knew how to pick a lock, but you've obviously never had to survive on the streets of London." Harry's eyes flashed with an inner fire, which made Severus' body respond in an inappropriate manner. "For the first time in years I had a roof over my head that didn't leak, warm clothes, as much food as I wanted, a bed to sleep in and toys to play with. What's a little pain in exchange for that?"

 

The room was utterly silent for several long moments before Dumbledore managed to gather enough wits to speak. Surprisingly his comment wasn't directed at Harry, but at Severus. 

 

"Now you understand why I didn't want you to see him. It would only remind him of what happened."

 

"Who are you to decide who I can or cannot see? I wanted him here. Hell, I asked for him."

 

"You never asked for Severus specifically," Minerva responded reluctantly.

 

"I didn't know his name until just now. It's not a sound business practice to ask one's john what his name is," Harry responded pointedly. "I did ask for the man who brought me here. You didn't bring him and left me without any clue as to what was going on. Now can you leave so I can talk to Severus alone?"

 

"If you're sure, Harry," Dumbledore responded and slowly turned to leave after Harry indicated that he was.

 

Minerva reluctantly left after admonishing the boy about his lack of progress in his studies. The witch gave him a look that said 'behave yourself' and left, closing the door behind her firmly.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

 

"That sounded like it hurt."

 

"I'm not used to apologizing. It's something I've avoided for many years." 

 

"Fortunately for you this isn't your fault." Harry replied with a sigh. "Who left me with those people… the Dursleys?"

 

"The Headmaster did. He constructed wards that were supposed to keep you safe while you lived with your mother's sister. They wards were based on blood because your mother sacrificed her own life in order to save yours."

 

"Oh. Why didn't he check to see if I was all right? My life may have been a whole lot better."

 

"I don't know why he didn't have someone keeping an eye on things there and I can't say whether your life would be better or not, but you've avoided the fickleness of this world by living the way you have. Perhaps that is much better for you in the long run."

 

"I guess. That woman McGaggle…"

 

"McGonagall. Her name's Minerva McGonagall and she teaches transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

 

"Okay, McGonagall, said that this is a school for magic, but she didn't give me any proof. Show me?" 

 

Severus gave in to the request and drew his wand. He gave it a moment's thought and levitated the books Harry threw at him earlier. Harry watched in fascination as the books floated through the air as Severus directed them to the table where the rest of the tomes were located. Severus watched with amusement as the young wizard-to-be walked towards the books and waved his arms over, under and around the floating literature. Severus set all but one of the books on the table and directed the last to settle into Harry's hands. The young man ran his hands over the cover and gently set it down with the other. As Harry walked back to the window, Severus noticed the youth glancing over his shoulder at the texts with a longing look. It took him a few moments to realize why the boy's eyes held that look and he was willing to bet that none of the staff took his upbringing into consideration.

 

"Would you like me to teach you?"

 

"Teach me what?" Harry responded quietly.

 

"How to read," Severus replied and smiled as Harry's expression brightened. "I'm more than willing to do so and it allows me to spend more time with you." Severus watched the green-eyed man's expression for a reaction to his declaration.

 

"Do you really want to do that?"

 

"What? Teach you to read?"

 

"No, you offered to do that so I wouldn't be asking about that. I mean spend time with me."

 

"Yes, I would. I haven't much in the way of companionship here, not that I really bothered to find any. I'm the youngest member of the staff by over thirty years, so it's hard at times to relate to my colleagues even if I went out of my way to try."

 

"Is it just companionship or is there something else you're seeking?" Harry teasingly asked while batting his eyes at Severus.

 

"I know that your preferences may not be the same as mine despite your profession, though if you are so inclined I wouldn't say no."

 

"How lucky you are that I'm gayer than Dick's hat band then." Harry replied with a laugh and a bright smile that Severus would love to see more of, but the younger man's turn of phrase puzzled him. He had an explanation a moment later when Harry noticed his puzzled frown. "It's a phrase I picked up from an American bloke a few years back. It's in reference to the average person's stereotypical expectations of homosexuals, I think. Either way I do prefer men, though I really hate whoring as a whole."

 

"I doubt there are many that do enjoy that profession, though there are a number that do enjoy what they do here in the Wizarding world."

 

"There were a few where you picked me up that enjoy their work. Not many, though." 

 

"Would you like to start your lessons today?"

 

"Could we?" Harry fairly bounced with eagerness at the proposition. Severus had the feeling that it would be a very easy task given Harry's response.

 

"Yes, we can. Let me retrieve some of my godson's old children's books. They will be a good way to start you off."

 

"Okay, Severus."

 

Severus nodded and headed through the halls to his quarters and pulled his godson's books from the shelf hidden in a shadowy corner of his sitting room. Draco had stopped reading them not long after his sixth birthday and Severus knew that it was the boy's father who had encouraged him to begin reading magical theory instead. Severus didn't have the heart to throw the ratty books out, mostly because they were the only reminder of the innocent boy he loved to babysit many years ago. He returned to Harry's guest quarters and sat on the sofa with Harry and began to guide the young man through the mystery of reading.

 

Severus was correct in believing that it wouldn't be such a chore to teach the young man not only how to read, but the basics every child learned in junior school. Harry absorbed everything with a hunger that would have shamed the Granger girl had she lived. Severus drew his mind away from the memory of her shattered body lying on the floor of a girl's bathroom after she had been found by the mountain troll the Dark Lord's servant Quirrell had led into the school. 

Harry was very eager to learn everything and anything Severus was willing to teach. They spent every evening together and slowly Severus found himself falling in love with the green-eyed wizard, much to his dismay. He didn't know what the other's feelings were towards him and he wasn't about to make a move. He'd rather Harry came to him so that he wouldn't have any doubts and those dissidents among the staff couldn't say he forced the issue. 

 

Eventually Harry grew tired of the solitude of his quarters and began to wander the corridors of the school. Severus watched over him whenever he could, but since he had to teach there was no way to guard Harry during those times. Severus had minimal control over the students of his house since the Dark Lord had revealed his treachery earlier in the war so he had no means of keeping the likes of Draco Malfoy from trying to attack the one everyone in else in the Wizarding world was depending on to save them. One afternoon he witnessed Harry putting down his godson as the blond tried to insult or goad the green-eyed man into a fight. Harry wasn't having anything to do with the boy. Severus stood in the shadows and watched as Harry repulsed every attempt Draco made to humiliate him.

 

"Well come on. It's time for you to go to work," Draco taunted with a smirk while shoving a bag of gold at the shorter person. 

 

The group of Slytherins surrounding his godson and Harry were snickering in amusement as Harry pulled the neck of the sack open and poured out the contents. Silently he watched as Harry counted the coins and mentally calculated the value in Muggle money. Severus wasn't sure what the younger man was thinking and he hoped that Harry wasn't going to take Draco up on it. He didn't think so, but he really didn't understand the way Harry thought at times. Harry threw the bag back at Draco and sniffed in disdain. 

 

"Why don't you come back when you can afford me?" Harry said in a bored tone, causing Draco to flush a pale pink in anger.

 

"I most assuredly can afford you, but are you really worth it?" Draco was doing his best impression of his father, which failed to impress Harry.

 

"If you could afford me then you wouldn't have handed me a bag of transfigured Galleons. Most of it was paper and a couple of Knuts. Stop by when you have some real money."

 

"I have plenty of money. My father is the richest man in the Wizarding world!"

 

"Awww, were you saving your paltry allowance just to buy yourself a friend for an hour? How sweet," Harry cooed at Draco as if the young blond were a child. 

 

"My father could buy your entire life ten times over and still have money left."

 

"Ahhh, your father could, but you can't. He's in charge of the money and that's assuming you'll inherit anything. From what I've been learning about this world, any witch will do anything in her power to hold onto her place in a wealthy and prominent household, including passing off another man's child as her husband's. Now there's no way to tell if you actually are your father's son. I know damn well that there are dozens of potions that will change your genetic makeup to your 'father's' and no one would be the wiser," Harry told Draco in a matter of fact voice while examining his nails. "The tests to find out if the potions were used are extremely painful and expensive, but what I've heard about your father from the gossip around here is that it wouldn't bother him at all if he was suspicious. I'd be more worried about your own wellbeing than trying to humiliate me."

 

With that said, Harry walked away in the direction of his rooms. Draco drew his wand, but Severus stepped in before he could even think of a spell to hurl at the wandless Boy-Who-Lived.

 

"Do not do anything you may regret, Mr. Malfoy. There is no way I'd be able to defend you even if I was so inclined."

 

"He insulted me."

 

"He did no such thing. He only pointed out two well known facts. Your father controls the Malfoy fortune and that there's always a possibility of any of you having been fathered by someone else."

 

"That can't be. I look exactly like my father," Draco snarled in outrage.

 

"A little too much like him, Draco. I see nothing of your mother in you."

 

"Then the same can be said for Potter," Zabini added after a moment's thought and just in time to prevent Draco's explosion.

 

"Yes, but unless you really knew his mother you wouldn't notice how much of her truly does show. So unless you know better then you should keep your mouth shut." 

 

"I don't see why we should. You don't have the guts to do anything about what we do or say," Draco said with a sneer that was modelled after his father's, though the younger Malfoy's was pathetic instead of intimidating. "You don't want the Dark Lord after you more than he already is."

 

"Your attempts to frighten me are pathetic, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't keep a low profile and leave Mr. Potter alone, you may find yourself expelled and the Dark Lord won't be at all happy about that." Severus loomed menacingly over the barely shorter blond. "Do remember what happened when Avery tried to assassinate me while he was still a student. Do not think that the Headmaster will hesitate for a moment before expelling you and snapping your wand."

 

Severus turned to leave, but had to hastily turn back towards his students when he heard the beginnings of the killing curse. He didn't need to draw his own wand when he heard a very familiar voice shouting 'stupefy' from behind the group of Slytherins. Draco fell to the floor in a heap while the rest of the group tried to find a place hide. Dumbledore came up from behind his students with Harry in tow. Severus raised an eyebrow as he gazed on the pair that arrived. It was the only indication of surprise he was willing to give. Dumbledore glowered at the group of Slytherins and calmly bent to take Draco's wand from his limp hand. Severus silently asked Harry what was going on and was surprised that the younger man understood the glance Severus gave him.

 

"I noticed you lurking in the shadows while I was dealing with that idiot." Harry gestured with his chin at Draco. It was then that Severus noticed Harry was holding a pair of knives, ready to throw or stab if need be. "I figured you'd be confronting them and figured you might need some back up. I've noticed how this lot tries to walk all over you."

 

Severus nodded in gratitude and turned his attention to Dumbledore and his students. He didn't really pay attention all that much to the points and detentions the elderly wizard handed out to the majority of the group. Only when Dumbledore turned his attention to the unconscious blond did Severus pay strict attention. Dumbledore countered the stunning curse and Draco scrabbled about the floor in search of his wand while warily looking around him.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, you have finally crossed the line. You dared to try and use an Unforgivable within these castle walls as well as attacking a teacher. These are grounds for expulsion. While I do not enjoy doing this, I feel it must be done." With that Dumbledore broke the offending wand over his knee. 

 

While the Headmaster's attention was on destroying the younger Malfoy's wand, said blond was pulling a second wand from his dragonhide boots and aiming it at the elderly wizard. Before Severus could react to the impending danger, two daggers flashed by, one knocking the second wand from the young blond's hand and the second lodging firmly in the offending hand. Dumbledore looked up in shock to see the end results. Severus couldn't help but be impressed by the calm confidence Harry exuded as he glared at Malfoy. 

 

The incident was the most talked about in recent years at Hogwarts and Severus ended up hiding in either his or Harry's rooms in order to avoid being questioned to death by his colleagues and fellow Order members. It was during this time that Severus saw another side of Harry. The side that was reluctant to accept or ask for help. Severus should have expected to see that side, after all Harry didn't ask Minerva for help when she was badgering him about the reading assignments she gave. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry wanted to learn very badly, he probably wouldn't have accepted Severus' offer to begin with. This incident had Harry hiding the fact that he was having trouble seeing and needed his glasses and supply of contact lenses retrieved from where he was living. It brought him into direct contact with his father's remaining friend, Remus Lupin, who had been assigned to retrieve the items from the boy's home. Lupin was in a rage when he realized what the boy was doing for a living in order to pay for that small converted closet he lived in. It was then that another incident occurred and it concerned the jailed member of the gang that had tormented him in his youth. Lupin was visiting Harry at teatime and Severus had the misfortune of arriving before he left.

 

"Well your dad and I were friends along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and I'll admit that we tormented Severus to no end. I should have stopped them from doing so, but I was terrified of losing my first and only friends." Lupin paused to take a sip of his tea. "Sirius played a potentially fatal prank on Severus and things between us have been irreparable between Severus and me, though I had no part in planning it. That was all Sirius' doing. I guess I should have apologized after I recovered from that full moon, but I didn't and I'm not sure Severus would have listened to it anyway."

 

"Maybe you should anyway. You lot are at war and given how unpredictable it is, either one of you could die. Do you want to die with unfinished business here or, even worse, live with the guilt if something happens to Severus?" Harry said as he stared into his tea cup. Severus was surprised at the depth of wisdom the younger man had and he paused a moment to wonder if Harry was speaking from experience.

 

"Perhaps you're right. I'll have to figure out the best way to approach Severus later," Lupin said quietly, not realizing Severus was in the room watching from a shadowy corner. "Anyway Peter was killed by Sirius after the latter betrayed your parents to Voldemort."

 

"How do you know that Sirius betrayed them?"

 

"He was their Secret Keeper. Your mum was a wiz at charms and she was the one to cast a secrecy charm on Sirius. The Fidelius charm hides the secret within the person chosen to keep it. Sirius was chosen to be your parents' Secret Keeper so he would have been the only one able to tell Voldemort where to find them and you."

 

Harry had a pensive look on his face as he stared into the fire. As Severus watched him chase whatever thought was in his head, Harry shook his head several times in frustration.

 

"What did they look like?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Sirius and Peter."

 

"Oh. Sirius was tall with grey eyes, medium length black hair and a charming smile. He was rather good looking and reeled in tons of girls. Peter on the other hand was rather drab. He was slightly overweight and sandy haired with watery blue eyes. He was very shy and kept to the background. Why do you want to know?"

 

"There's something… a memory and it just keeps skittering out of reach. It's important. I know it is."

 

"Perhaps Dumbledore could access it. He's an accomplished Leglimens," Lupin responded with a curious look.

 

"I really don't trust Dumbledore enough to rummage in my head," Harry replied quietly.

 

"I'm surprised you actually knew what I was talking about."

 

"Severus touched upon that and Occlumency during our lessons."

 

"Perhaps you'll allow me to try and find that memory, Harry." Severus entered the conversation for the first time. He did enjoy watching Lupin fall off his chair in shock. 

 

"Do you think you can find it and live with the result?" Harry asked, knowing very well about his past with Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and James Potter.

 

"I am certain I can find whatever it is that is bothering you from your childhood. As to the other, I'll live with the consequences."

 

"Okay. If you're sure." Harry hesitated for a moment before turning back to Severus. "How do you want me situated?"

 

"Just stay where you are and relax. Look into my eyes and whatever happens do not fight my presence in your mind." Severus conjured a hard-backed chair and drew his wand. "Legilimens!"

 

Images flew past Severus' mind at a breathtaking speed. There were very few he managed to catch. Those he did manage to see more than a second of sent him into a rage that he throttled down quickly, but intended to let loose later that evening. One of those scant few showed the bastard that had molested Harry when he was a boy. It didn't matter to Severus that Harry had supposedly put it behind him – he knew better and he wasn't going to let the bastard get away with abusing Harry and however many other boys. He knew damn well Harry's past was going to come back and bite them all any day now.

 

The other memories showed what Severus supposed were the Dursleys. There was a fat man with a horrid moustache, a bony, long-necked horsy-looking blonde woman and the fattest boy Severus ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on outside a swelling solution mishap. Severus would bring the retribution of the Wizarding world down on their heads for abandoning Harry. How could that foul woman be related to Lily, the one person who he wasn't able to chase off no matter how aggressively he behaved? He cautiously delved deeper and eventually started finding the memories of a one year old Harry. It took a lot of will and magical power to slow those memories down and hold them in place so he could identify the actual scenes. As he let go of each memory he categorised them as either infant, pre-first birthday or the last six months of the Potters’ lives. It was the latter that he was most interested in. Each memory containing Peter Pettigrew exhibited feeling of unease when Severus viewed them. For some reason Harry didn't like the dumpy man and didn't hesitate to let anyone and everyone know that. Every scene with Pettigrew in it also had a bawling Harry. 

 

Eventually one distinctive memory caught his eye and right then Severus knew what was bothering Harry. It was a scene of Black and the elder Potter arguing while Lily held Harry and Pettigrew hovered in the background. He couldn't hear any sound in the memory and he suspected that it was because of Harry's age in it, but he was an accomplished lip reader thanks to his years of spying and eavesdropping on conversations that weren't any of his business. Black was telling the elder Potter that he was too obvious a choice as Secret Keeper and that Pettigrew would be the better choice since no one would think the dumpy man would be entrusted with such an important task. He dreaded the outcome of this information as he watched the memory of Black telling the Potters that he would go into hiding after seeing Pettigrew to his hiding place. Black's logic was sound, but failed only because they used the wrong person. Pettigrew was never strong willed from what Severus could remember and he hoped that Black wouldn't ruin his chance to get closer to Harry when this fact came to light.

 

Severus gently withdrew from Harry's mind and settled back into his conjured chair. Lupin waited in anticipation as Severus gathered the information in his mind and tried to put it into words. Lupin was as patient as Severus could wish for as the werewolf allowed him time to gather his thoughts.

 

"It seems, Lupin, that we were all mistaken. The memory I saw in Harry's mind was a meeting between Potter and Black. Black talked Potter into changing Secret Keepers. Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and it may be possible that Black is also innocent of killing those Muggles after the Dark Lord killed the Potters," Severus told the amber-eyed man as serenely as he could. He didn't want either man in the room to know that Black's potential release bothered him.

 

"Pettigrew was the rat-like one?" Harry said absently into the silence Severus' announcement left.

 

"Yes…" Severus began, but was cut off by Lupin's sudden intake of breath.

 

"Rat. Peter's animagus form is a rat. He could be in the castle spying on us. He could have managed to get hold of one of Albus' papers revealing where our headquarters are, Severus. He may be the reason why we're getting ambushed left and right instead of countering Voldemort's moves like we were planning."

 

Severus felt the little colour he possessed drain from his face as the impact of Lupin's statement. Pettigrew could be the reason why Voldemort found out about his true loyalties. Severus' mind raced in circles trying to figure out if there were any noticeable signs of rats in the Order's headquarters. Then an idea formed and he wasn't really sure where it came from, but he knew he’d struck gold. He looked at Lupin a moment while the rest of his theory solidified in his mind. 

 

"Lupin, what made the Aurors sure that Pettigrew was dead?"

 

"They only found one of his fingers," Lupin said slowly, trying to follow the path Severus' mind was taking."

 

"Wouldn't that mean that the rat form would be missing a toe?" Harry asked following the conversation.

 

"Yes, the animagus form would echo the loss of the human one," Lupin replied quietly as Severus looked at the younger man with a questioning look.

 

"I've seen a rat in the castle that is missing a toe. It belongs to that tall redhead in Gryffindor. I've seen him chasing it down this hallway several times since I've arrived."

 

"We need to take this to Albus, Severus," Lupin said with an angry growl in his voice.

 

"Indeed, Lupin." Severus turned to the youngest member of their group. "Harry you should come with us."

 

Harry nodded in agreement and grabbed a jumper from the back of his chair in preparation for their trip through the castle. They silently made their way to the central tower that housed the headmaster's office. It didn't take long to tell the elderly wizard what they had found out and instead of the normal grandfatherly demeanour they saw an angry wizard. It left very little doubt as to why Voldemort feared him. 

It didn't take long for Albus to arrange for several Aurors, two members of the Wizengamot and the Minster of Magic to appear in his office. After those notables arrived Albus had Minerva collect the youngest Weasley boy. As they waited for Minerva to return with Mr. Weasley, Albus readied his wand and the moment the gangly youth stepped into his office holding his pet rat in front of him, Albus threw a spell aimed at the small mammal. The spell was the one to force an animagus back into his human form and the results revealed a balding, tubby, watery-eyed man. There was no mistaking who the person was. It was Pettigrew.

 

The Minister went pale when the facts were laid before him with the help of Veritaserum. It didn't take the fat man long to recover, especially when he noted Harry was in the room. Severus glared at the man as he walked over to Harry while the Aurors secured Pettigrew and brought him to the ministry holding cells. The Minister either didn't notice Severus' warning glare or decided to ignore it. Severus manoeuvred closer to Harry, but was quickly intercepted by the remaining Aurors. He just knew that the Minister was going to do something damaging. The fat fool was incapable of little else. He could only watch and hope that Harry didn't decide to leave them all because of the inept man's words.

 

"Well, well, Harry, welcome home." Fudge gushed while talking as if the young man he was addressing was nothing more than toddler.

 

"This isn't my home. I was taken from my home without my consent," Harry replied coldly with more than a tinge of annoyance to his tone. 

 

"Of course, my mistake. How goes your studies? When do you think you'll be ready to defeat You-Know-Who?"

 

"Who? I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about."

 

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Certainly you've heard of him?" Fudge asked with a perplexed look upon his face. "You're the one destined to kill him and save our world."

 

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Harry responded in an even more frigid voice. "He's done nothing to me to my knowledge."

 

"You owe us this, boy." Fudge ranted, his face turning a bright red in rage.

 

"Why do I owe you people anything? You've done nothing for me. If you gave a damn about me I wouldn't have grown up on the streets. You could all go to hell for all I care." Harry spat and turned away from the now spluttering Minister of Magic and a slack-jawed Dumbledore. 

 

Harry headed straight for the door and Severus followed without a thought. Lupin remained in the office and Severus could hear the werewolf chuckling at the reaction of the two men while receiving a lecture from Minerva that he couldn't quite hear. Harry stormed through the halls at a clip that Severus found surprising. The younger man left him with a very impressive view of his bum as he trailed in Harry's wake. No one bothered them as they made their way to Harry's quarters on the fourth floor of the castle. Harry stormed through his door and picked up one of the tea cups left from his tea with Lupin and threw it with as much force as he could muster at the door. Severus couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as the younger man acted on his advice. Harry didn't give him a chance to comment before rounding on him and pushing him rather forcibly against the wall. Severus expected a blow from the angry young man, but instead of the fist he was expecting to connect with his jaw he felt Harry's warm lips pressed against his own. 

 

"Fuck me," Harry demanded once they pulled apart. Anger still filled his eyes as Severus looked deeply into them, trying to figure out if that was what the green-eyed man wanted. "Take my mind away from that idiot before I hurt myself."

 

"If that's what you wish," Severus said quietly before leading the younger man towards the bedroom. 

 

Safely ensconced in Harry's bedroom Severus first drew his wand and surrounded the room in wards and silencing charms. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone and no one had ever been able to break his wards. Then he turned his sole attention to the younger man and slowly undressed the slim form while kissing the younger man breathless. The spark of magic that formed when they touched was stronger than ever and he wondered why Harry didn't mention it. Harry had to have felt that surge of power as more and more of their bodies touched as they stripped each other. It wasn't long before Severus had Harry's smaller frame pinned to the mattress. While he had the younger man at his mercy he began a slow exploration of the younger man with his fingers, followed by his lips and tongue. Harry made delightful noises as he suckled the pale pink nipples on the younger man's chest. Harry didn't have any hair on his chest and Severus wondered if he shaved it daily. He didn't pause to ponder that thought long and continued to tease the younger man until the green-eyed man began to curse him for his dallying. 

 

Severus kept up the agonizingly slow pace until he reached Harry's straining cock. The turgid organ laid flat against Harry's stomach and twitched every time his breath ghosted over it. Severus decided not to play games and took his first taste of the younger man. It was salty and not as bitter as he expected and it was something he wanted frequently. He hoped when all was said and done that Harry would stay with him, though he didn't want to get his hopes up. He began to quickly prepare the smaller man with the tube of lube that Harry still had on his nightstand. How Harry had managed to bring that along when he spirited Harry away to Hogwarts, he didn't know. Harry was very vocal and demanding as Severus paused in his preparations. He didn't let the green-eyed man protest for long. Severus slowly pushed his now slick cock into the other man's tight opening and nearly lost all his famous control when he felt that blazing inferno envelope his prick. He held himself completely still until the urge to cum settled down to a bearable level.

 

Harry growled at him to move while locking his legs around Severus' waist. Severus didn't waste any time answering; instead he began to move slowly. He kept adjusting his angle, but not his speed, until he found the younger man's sweet spot. He tormented that spot with each thrust until Harry was howling. The sensations assaulting Severus were much more intense compared to the first time he’d had sex with Harry and as his senses were overloading he unconsciously started to increase his pace.

 

As he continued to pound into the willing man beneath him, Severus involuntarily closed his eyes. He felt Harry reach between them to attend to his own neglected organ. Severus focused on the sounds of their harsh panting, the feel of Harry's knuckles brushing his stomach, and the blazing heat surrounding his cock, as he chased his climax with a determination normally only seen when he brewed. Harry was whispering something and Severus couldn’t make out what he was saying and if the younger man was actually speaking real words. It was an eternity and far too soon before Severus' orgasm crashed over him. A low moan escaped his throat as he pumped semen into Harry. As the low tone he emitted drifted away he heard the higher pitched whine of Harry's voice as the younger man coated both their stomachs with cum. 

 

Once his body recovered from its bliss he slowly withdrew his softening cock and slid to one side of Harry. The younger man curled into his side and slowly drifted to sleep. Severus thought he heard Harry mumble a ‘thank you’, but he wasn't sure. Once Harry settled into slumber, Severus allowed himself to doze while reviewing their run-in with Fudge. Severus was rather proud of Harry's Slytherin attitude, after all the young man was a survivor and survival was something Slytherins excelled at.

 

Harry had sought Severus out several times since that afternoon for both company and sex, and Severus was more than happy to have him around. Severus hoped that they were building a firm foundation for a relationship and he wondered why Harry never mentioned the spark of magic that formed when they touched.

 

More days passed and Severus noted a change in Harry's behaviour. While not one for idle talk, Harry became even quieter and began to withdraw into himself. Severus noted that Harry tended to stay in his room more and more as time passed. Severus tried to get the younger man to tell him what was bothering him, but Harry didn't respond. Eventually the withdrawal was beginning to get on his nerves and he was determined to get to the bottom of Harry's mood.

 

He cornered the younger man in the quarters Albus gave him. At first Harry didn't notice his presence in the room, but eventually the green-eyed man turned from the window to look at him. Severus slowly crossed the room, but when he got halfway to Harry the younger man lashed out verbally.

 

"The people here don't want anything to do with me except for me to kill someone. Why do they all think I'm capable of killing this Voldemort person? I barely know any magic at all. Why can't you lot kill him yourselves?" Harry ranted as he paced before the window. Severus was about to answer, but Harry turned away and glared out the window. "And what are you getting from this? Everyone else seems to want something from me. Do you want me here just for sex or is it something else?" Harry asked in a broken voice. 

 

Severus answered that desperate and silent plea by closing the distance between them and slowly cupping Harry's chin to make the younger man look at him. Severus made sure that he was looking directly into those stunning eyes as he formulated his answer.

 

"Do you feel that spark whenever we touch?" Severus paused until Harry nodded. "That's my magic and yours reaching out to each other. It means that our magic is compatible."

 

"What exactly does that mean?" The 'to me' was unspoken.

 

"Anything we seek to do together, whether it be the casting of spells or wards, running a business or relationship, will work to our favour because our magic works together to make it so."

 

"So, essentially this means that we're equals as far as our magic is concerned?" Harry asked slowly and Severus nodded. "So what do you want from me?"

 

"Whatever you're willing to give."

 

"So we're equals in this little partnership you're seeking?" Harry asked with a sly smile, completely shaking off his mood. Severus gave a cautious nod and waited for the other shoe to drop. "So if I wanted to fuck you, would you agree?"

 

Severus' body responded quite favourably to Harry's suggestion while that little voice in his head that was associated with his libido began a chant of 'yes, yes, yes'. Severus stared at the younger man before responding. Thankfully Harry didn't take his temporary silence as rejection, but those green eyes bored into him as he thought about how to phrase his response with words instead of action.

 

"If that's what you want," Severus replied and dipped his head in order to capture the younger man's lips in a heated kiss while steering the smaller form towards the bedroom.

 

"Yes…" Harry hissed, drawing out sibilants as he pawed at Severus' robes.

 

Severus saved the younger man the hassle of dealing with the hooks of his robe by spelling his clothing and Harry's off their bodies before they fell into bed. Harry didn't waste any time in wrestling Severus into the position he wanted. Severus allowed the younger man to manhandle him and waited with bated breath to see what Harry was going to do to him. Surprisingly Harry didn't prop him up on a pillow like he expected. Instead the younger man began to prepare him and he couldn't help humping the sheets as hiscock demanded the same amount of attention his backside was getting. Harry put a stop to his movements by resting the majority of his weight on one of Severus' cheeks while muttering 'not without me'. How Harry managed to hold him still and work his fingers deeper baffled Severus for a few moments before he decided that it really didn't matter. 

 

It wasn't long before Severus felt Harry nudge his legs further apart before slowly entering him. Harry's initial entry sent stars flashing through Severus' brain as the younger man hit that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him. Severus allowed Harry a few moments to get used to the sensation of being inside him, but it wasn't long before he made sure the younger man knew he was ready. Severus felt Harry's chest press up against his back as the younger man slowly pulled out before snapping forward once again. Harry's hands came around his chest and snaked up to grasp his shoulders as the younger man continued his thrusts. Each time Harry plunged back into his body stars filled Severus' vision and the younger man's forward motion sent him forward too, giving much needed friction to his neglected cock. The constant stimulation to his gland made Severus delirious and all he could do was moan and hold onto the nearest pillow for dear life. He didn't know how long they were at it, nor did he care, but when it ended he was screaming Harry's name as he came, something he never did. Harry wasn't far behind him and the way the younger man drew out the Ss in his name caused his tired flesh to twitch. 

 

Harry's slight weight against his back was a pleasant one, unlike some of his earlier partners and when the younger man recovered his senses Harry slowly pulled out and quietly lay down beside him. Severus rolled over to face the smaller man and was immediately pulled closer until he was able to rest his head comfortably on Harry's shoulder. It was a gesture that warmed him and another little thing that set Harry far above anyone Severus had bedded previously. Even those he paid didn't linger in bed for long. Harry's fingers gently stroked his back and before long he was sound asleep.

 

When Severus awoke he found himself completely tangled up with Harry and the bed sheets. He looked at the sleeping young man and wondered once again where they were heading. Was this the relationship he was craving or was it something else? Only time or Harry would tell him what this was. For now he was just going to go with the flow until things were clearer. When he returned his attention outward he noticed that Harry had woken up and was staring at him with a sad smile.

 

"That was quite impressive, Mr. Potter." Severus told the quiet young man with a smile.

 

"I've had a few, very few, clients that preferred to be on the receiving end and they came around very rarely. I think they all were married with children, desperate to show that they were normal." Harry replied, his sad smile widening briefly. "So if we make a go at this, what's going to happen to me when you get bored and move on?"

 

Severus was floored by the other man's sudden shift in mood. One moment he was a confident and passionate man and the next he sounded like an insecure adolescent. Severus wasn't sure what to make of that revelation, but then again he knew that the younger man was going to be a bundle of contradictions. Harry had already given him the indications of a complicated personality and Severus knew that his wasn't the most straightforward one either. 

 

"What makes you think I would be bored?" Severus asked, but didn't let Harry answer the question. "You're not a two-dimensional person. You're a mystery and I have every intention of finding every little hidden quirk of yours. No, I'd never get tired of you."

 

"You sure about that?" Harry asked. "Even if I'm targeted by some nut job I don't remember?"

 

"I'm a target myself, Harry. I spied for Dumbledore in Voldemort’s ranks and now he wants me dead as painfully as possible. So I'm very sure about it. We'll watch each other's backs."

 

"Even if I can't stop this bastard? I don't know anything other than the most basic of spells you've taught me. He'll kill me in a heartbeat without me noticing." The overtones of despair filled Harry's voice.

 

"Perhaps I made a mistake in bringing you here. Do you want to stay in this world or return to the Muggle world?"

 

"I'm not comfortable here, Severus. They all stare at me like they expect me to perform a miracle. I can't be their saviour. I barely understand this world and most of it I don't like," Harry said sadly. "I want to go home. Maybe get my equivalency diploma and go to University."

 

"Then I'll help you escape. I owe it to you for dragging you here without consulting you." Severus told the younger man. "We'll wait a couple of days to make sure that the Minister and Dumbledore relax their guard. They're probably expecting you to make a run for it now. In a few days we'll be able to get out of the school and past the wards. Then I'll take you wherever you want to go, but I think we should go to Gringotts and gather some of your inheritance to covert into Muggle money. That way we'll have the funds to set up a place to live and pay your tuition for whatever schools you chose to go to."

 

"You're coming with me?"

 

"Yes. I'm not going to let the opportunity I've dreamed for escape. Wherever you go I'll follow."

 

Severus felt the happy shift in Harry's mood and pulled the younger man against his chest and both settled back into slumber, though Severus' mind raced through the possibilities for escaping the school grounds and where they should go to ground until it was safe to move once again.

 

Severus and Harry quietly continued with the routine they settled into for several weeks. Not one of the other teachers had any clue as to what they were planning and Severus was surprised at how quickly Harry learned Occlumency when he decided that the younger man needed to learn it so Dumbledore couldn’t find out about their plans. When the time was right, Severus led Harry through a secret passage that led out of the eastern wing of the castle onto the grounds. This passage let out very close to the Forbidden Forest. It would be the best way for them to escape the castle grounds. It would take Hagrid and the rest of the school staff a while before they could find their trail and hopefully it would buy them enough time to get past the school's wards and Apparate away.

 

They were almost free of the castle walls when Fate reared her ugly head. As Severus was working the complicated lock that would free the door he felt a jolt along his nerves indicating the wards he held as Head of Slytherin House had fallen. Moments later the school's alarms began blaring throughout the castle. As the first peal of the bells echoed through the halls the castle's ambient magic began to lock every entrance and exit to the school, including the secret passages that no one knew about. He and Harry were trapped inside the castle and Severus had a very good guess as to why the wards had fallen. The Dark Lord had come to Hogwarts. Severus turned towards Harry and as he prepared to tell the younger man what was going on, Harry clamped his hand over his scar and screamed in agony.

All hell was about to break loose once again.

**Fin**

A/N: Yes I left it this way on purpose. There will be a third instalment along this story line.


End file.
